deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzer
The Panzer is a Special Zombie in Dead Trigger 2. Overview Appearance The Panzer Zombie wears a heavy armour suit with black gloves (an EOD suit). His helmet appears to have two bullet holes in it, and he was likely infected through his unprotected back. Abilities The Panzer moves slowly, but it can crawl under gates, tunnels, cracks in the wall, and mantle over barricades. It has a very high resistance to damage in the front due to its thick armor; however, when hurt sufficiently, the Panzer gets stunned and will turn around, exposing its vulnerable backside for 3 sec. The Panzer's attack is a broad swipe with his arm. This will knock the player backward and to the ground. This attack is very unbalanced: since the Panzer can often hit the player again as soon as he or she stands, the player will keep getting knocked down and be unable to do anything until death. As with the other Specials, the player should try to avoid getting cornered by the Panzer whenever possible. Weaknesses Like all undead, it can be taken out faster with a bullet to the head. Since this zombie has armor, it is naturally more difficult to kill. When using a ranged weapon, it is best to hit the Panzer zombie on the chest, upper neck or head to deal damage. After taking a moderate amount of damage, the Panzer will be stunned, turning and exposing its unarmored backside. The player has a few moments to shoot it in the back for high damage before it recovers. The player should be careful to time his or her attacks to avoid reloading when the Panzer has been stunned. It can most easily be taken out on escort missions, as special zombies ignore survivors. Leading it around allows the survivors to shoot it in the back; this will cause it to expose its unprotected back to the player every few seconds. Strategy - Throw Frag Grenades directly at it, plant Mines and wait for the Panzer to step on the mine or wait for it to approach an explosive barrel and shoot the barrel. The Panzer will then turn it's back to you, allowing you to deal massive damage. Use a weapon such as the Ithaca or another weapon that deals large amounts of damage. Your main priority should be to deal as much damage as possible before the Panzer turns around and hits you. - Another alternative would be to fire at the Panzer's chest so it will eventually turn around, this is, however, not advisable as you would consume alot of ammo. Only do this if there is an ammo dump nearby or if it is your 'Last Stand'. - A tactic that will conserve ammo and kill faster is to shoot the Panzer while strafing perpendicular. It can only walk straight when under constant firing. As long as the player continuously fires at it, it will not follow the player's direction and only walk straight until the player stops shooting or shoots its back, its main weakness. Players should use this weakness to get behind its back quickly and unload their ammo at it and since the Panzer is programmed to turn its back against the player if enough damage is received. When it receives enough damage it will rotate and show its back to the player again. However, this strategy is no longer possible after the new update since all Special Zombies will now always face the player and the result is that they are now harder to kill than before. - The Crossbow is an excellent weapon against this zombie. It has the armor-piercing ability and only require four bolts to make the Panzer turn around. However it still needs at least two drums to take down one. - Avoid getting cornered by Panzers, it is the worst scenario. Gallery TBA Trivia *Panzer is German for "tank". References Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Zombies Category:Zombie Category:Special Zombie